


Such a Sucker For you

by Gamer_Mom



Category: Underfrick - Fandom, Undershag - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Fontcest, Gore, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Soul Touching, Yadanere, soul masterbation, soul oral, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Mom/pseuds/Gamer_Mom
Summary: A short fic that i thought of while listening to "Sucker For Pain" By Imagine Dragons





	1. I'll Torture You

** Chapter 1 **

**I’ll Torture You**

Big baby blues drifts along with the soft waltz of snow as they fall silently upon the already snow-covered ground. It’s another day within this quaint little town called Snowdin. Sans’ shift is nearing its end and he finds his blue boots crunching their way towards an all too familiar direction. Nothing but recalibrating puzzles and seeing the usual monsters upon his route.

The stout skeleton trains hard everyday in hopes that one day when he finds a fallen human he can assure a swift capture and a place within the royal guards. Sans beaming wide smile shine upon his face as he pictures the moment of his induction – his trainer and best friend in all of the underground, Alyphs, swearing him in. It makes his soul race.

“MWEHEHEH, ONE DAY.” He sighs fondly to himself as he picks up his pace to a light jog.

 

Rounding the edge of Dead Tree forest Sans comes upon a hand-crafted sentry station; fortified with found pile wood, this station was built by Sans and his brother when they both became trainees for the royal army.

“PAAAAPPYYYYY!” Calls Sans as he slows his jog to a trot and then to a saunter like walk.

 

Nothing but the silent fall of snow answers him. Bone brow quirk, Sans approach the station closer. Blue glove finger tips rests upon the counter like surface of the station. The short skeleton’s eye lights travel here and there as he tries his best to locate his brother.

“PAPYRUS, I SWEAR TO LADY TORIEL, IF YOU ARE PRANKING ME.” Huffs Sans as he leans over the counter, trying to peer under it.

 

…still nothing…

 

“Papy?” this time Sans voice softens, taking on a tone of worry.

 

It seems that Papyrus is no where to be found. Sans stood there in the snow, mind swimming through so much worry before a voice of reason echo within his skull. This isn’t the first time Papyrus left shift without him – he might have gone to Muffet’s early… was today shift that rough on him?

…Sans wanted to walk home with him, since he didn’t show up for breakfast.

With a sigh and a shrug, Sans made his way home – by himself. Its not like he expects for Papyrus and him to do _everything_ together. But, at least interacting once today would be nice.

Is his brother advoiding him?

Is he well?

What is Papyrus trying to hide… again?

 

“Why am I obsessing about this?” Sans questions himself as he stops, a single gloved hand touching his brow – trying to ease his mind.

 

A stray icy wind blew through the skeleton, his body standing against the wind as the scarf tied around his neck dance carelessly with the playful breeze. He’s right, why _was_ he so obsessed about his brother’s where a bout – Papyrus is a grown adult monster, last time Sans checked he is not his brother’s keeper.

Maybe this slow boring day really did take a toll on him.

His boots began to softly crunch within the snow as he begins his quest home again.

“A nice meal, a nice NTT show, a nice bath and off to bed. Yes, that is what I need.” Spoke Sans to himself, trying in some way to give him mind comfort.

 

Coming home to a quite home isn’t something that Sans is unfamiliar with, but it would be nice to see Papyrus’ narrow, orange hoodie cladded back saunter past him and flop onto the couch. Closing the door behind himself, Sans taps the tip of his boots upon the carpet floor – powder white quickly melt into the carpet leaving nothing but a darken and wet patch.

Though Sans and Papyrus are skeletons and the touch of winter does not hinder them that much, something about coming into a home that’s warm seems to give their souls a warmth that is unparalleled by any heater unit.

“RIGHT,” Sans blue starry eyes flashed towards the kitchen, “TRAINING NEVER REALLY STOP, TIME FOR TACOS.”

 

Earthen spice wafts and fills the home with a scent that warms one from the pit of one’s belly, the hot sizzling of meat rings out from the kitchen becoming a beacon of hope to any hungry soul. Over the years of intense ‘ _training’_ he receives from Alpyhs the boastful Captain of the Guards taught him how to cook.

It’s still something that Sans loves to do to wind down from a long day.

Its also nice to hear those kind words from Papyrus when he tastes his dishes.

_“Thanks, bro. Your cooking will always be the best.”_

Sans quickly abolishes himself and gives his skull a light shake – trying to remove the feeling of loneness that was beginning to build. Goodness now is not the time for this, Papyrus is grown just lie him – sometimes one needs to have their alone time to help recharge them. Sans respects Papyrus too much to let another worrisome thought fly from his over worked mind.

Only moments pass and **TA DA** the tacos are done.

Papy still hasn’t arrive home yet.

“Well, looks like left overs for him tonight” Spoke Sans as he got to cleaning the mess he created while cooking.

Clean first, then eat!

 

 

NTT’s voice was nothing but a mere mumble within Sans’ skull as his eyes rest lazily upon the shimmering screen of the TV. The robot’s voice echo within the empty home, without Papy sitting next to him – listening to Sans remarks about the super star or at least providing presents to focus on. Sans is finding it hard to focus on the show.

With a sigh Sans switches off the TV, only to get a good glance of his own reflection in the dim screen. A dull blue eye skeleton looked back at him.

“The day’s been long.” He runs a gloved hand over his face and yawned lightly.

Standing he makes his way up stairs.

A nice bath and then to bed, maybe tomorrow Papyrus will talk to him at least.


	2. Take My Hand Through the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is a turning point?

** Chapter 2 **

**Take My Hand Through the Flames**

Sleep is something that Sans often found to be a waste of time, he wants to do so much – make new puzzles, train more, make new friends, the list can go on and on. But the results of sleep is something he cannot over look. Its almost like a warm darkness that surrounds his bones giving him a soft soothing rest that his mind craves.

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper yet

Into sleep Sans would drift… but…. Wait… what _is_ that sound.

Its something that only one who have been hone and train can gather even while slumbering, it almost sound like breathing…. Heavy breathing. Maybe its just Sans hearing himself snoring.

This sound…

This raspy breath, each huff is slowly pulling Sans out of his slumber.

 

 

His body becomes aware of his room again, he is awake but sockets still close – far too sleepy to open them, he plans to drift back into the welcoming sleep quite soon.

“ **Hah…”**

..?

“ **H-haaah…..hahhh”**

??!!

That’s not Sans snoring.

Reflexes kink in - like the knight he is train to be, Sans sits right up – blue eyes straining and focusing within the darkness of his room. A familiar dim orange blur begins to slowly smooth itself out into a focus.

“Pa…Papyrus?” Questions Sans groggily as he rubs sleep from his sockets.

 

Said brother seems to retreat slightly, Sans took notice of this and spoke quickly, “PAPPY, WAIT WHY ARE Y-“

Sans plead for explanation soon trail off as it hit him, a scent. It’s sweet and thick in the air – almost like warm honey, but a spicy musk that can only belong to Papyrus with an intoxicating mixture of alcohol. It dawns on the stout skeleton, with every inhale causing his soul to heat up and flutter.

“You are in heat.” Sans spoke as if answering his own question.

The flinch within the lanky skeleton’s posture was not lost on Sans, he takes notice how Papyrus began to nervously fiddle his fingers within his hoodie pockets – they made tapping noises.

 

Sans knew from the many years of being brother to a monster such as Papyrus, he wasn’t going to admit it that easily. Sans lest out a sigh as he slips put from under the covers. Instantly he feels Papyrus’ hungry sockets upon his reviled body – Sans is currently wearing one of his old shirts, a tad big on his frame.

“Papy, why didn’t you say something?” huffs Sans, arms crossed as he sits upon his space rocket bed, “Is that why you have been advoiding me?” Sans tone sounds a bit hurt.

 

This seems to bring Papyrus wondering eyes back on Sans face, “Uh, no.” The tall skeleton swallow thickly, “No, bro, it’s wasn’t like that… its just…” Papyrus closes his eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh.

 

Sans looks down and slowly to Papyrus, “I…I can help you, Papy.”

 

“No.”

 

The answer was so fast it made Sans recoil a bit, “Bu-but why Papy, I.. we’re brothers we should help each other out.”

 

“exactly, we’re _brothers…_ we shouldn’t be doing that kinda stuff, bro.” Papyrus looks to the side, anything but Sans hurt eyes.

 

“Th-then why are you here?”

 

“Blame mom and Dad”

 

“PAPYRUS I’M BEING SERIOUS, I HEARD…I heard you, you came into my room, you want to try too.”

 

“Look, bro… I.. this was a bad idea, this heat its… its not making me think straight, okay?”

 

“But you want to, and I want to as well.”

 

“Sans, Stop.”

 

Sans grew silent.

 

Papyrus orange magic burns in his cheeks and bones, he hates it when Sans is so right, but he is the older brother and stars be damned he at least going to make sure he’s a good one. He runs a boney hand over his face when he hears a soft sniffle from Sans.

“Look, Sans, whatever this is… whatever we’re feelings, it isn’t right, its wrong. We’re brothers - brothers never do what…. What you suggested.” Papyrus turns his back to Sans, ready to leave on that.

 

“Wait.”

 

Sans voice is so soft – that’s rare, it made his bones ache; deep down he wants to hear that soft tone of Sans panting his name. Papyrus stood there, waiting for his brother to say something.

“what if… I can help you, but… we don’t do that.”

“what??” This causes Papyrus to turn and look towards a slightly blushing Sans.

 

Sans has gotten off his bed and made his way over to Papyrus, the scent from before became ten times stronger the closer he got to his brother.  His mind is starting to feel fuzzy as if he took a sip from Papyrus favorite Muffet’s drink – Honey Mead. Sans slightly shook his skull, he can control himself; for Papyrus’ sake.

“You are concern about the act, if we have sex with each other.”

“Oh stars, bro” Embarrassment washes over Papyrus – hotter than any heat, Papyrus pulls his hoodie over his head.

Sans rolls his eyes, “Papyrus. I am not a baby bones.”

Sans continues,

“Sex is more Intimate to us monster since we can receive pleasure by our souls. I am guessing that is where your concern is, brother?”

Papyrus only answers with a stiff nod.

“Then let us avoid the touching and I can give you relief by your soul.” Sans beams a smile, proud of his reasoning and conclusion.

 

Well… it’s kinda a good idea, Papyrus shakes his head – he knows that was the heat talking, this is still something intimate and something like this shouldn’t be done between siblings…. But its not like the thought never crosses his mind.

What would Sans look like?

What would those big blue eyes of his look like?

Unfocused.

Full and drunk on lust.

Shit, this is bad….

The taller skeleton was so lost within his battling thoughts that he didn’t take notice of Sans leading him towards his bed. Maybe this is fate or destiny…. No, no, that stupid, this heat is driving him mad. The tender touch of Sans. Hand upon his thigh causes Papyrus to jump out of his thoughts.

“Papyrus, you are over thinking,” Sans flashes him his famous smile, “Let’s just put it this way, no strings attach; just I, The Magnificent Sans, helping you out and that’s it – no romance, no relationship.” Sans tosses up his hands as if showing how much care he is throwing to the wind, “Afterwards, we won’t speak of it – we’ll just be brothers, okay?”

Papyrus rubs the back of his beck – hesitation still evident within his sockets.

Sans sigh through his nose, “Alright, Pap, let me have your soul, please.” Sans held out his hand.

 

Oh, stars above, why is it so hot in here?

 

Papyrus stare down at Sans open palm, his soul pounding in his chest – it throbs from his soul was like a wave of warmth through his bones. Hunger and itch gnaws at him; he… he wants this, fuck that, he **NEEDS** this. But… this isn’t right, he also knows this – that little knaggy voice in the back of his skull, its screaming now.

Brothers, brothers you two are related.

This is disgusting

How can you call yourself his big brother if you are doing something this sinful?!

Bones softly rattling, Sans can see how much he is fighting with himself. A pang of guilt radiates through his soul…. Maybe this is a bad idea, if he thought about it, he was kinda being selfish.

“Pappy… its okay.” Spoke Sans in a soft tone, eyes downtrodden

“Sans”

The slow withdrawal of his small hand, not only his heat but his soul reached out.

“Wait…”

Sans blinks his sockets up towards Papyrus.

Papyrus closes his eyes, biting back the last of his worries and summons his amber illuminated soul, the reversed heart floats there before Papyrus’s barrel chest. Wide eyed and starry Sans gaze in pure awe of such a lovely sight. Mouth dry, Sans visibly swallowed and slowly advances his hand towards the glowing essence of his brother, before contact, his eyes glance upwards towards Papyrus’ face.

His breathing is labored and his sockets they were hooded – showing a mixture of fear and want. Tiny beads of sweat could be seen upon his brow. Sans could tell that Papyrus was more focus on his hand that was near his soul rather than himself

Sans cups his hand around the soul, slowly taking hold of the soul – it felt so warm within his grip. Papyrus bones rattle as he visibly shutters to his soul being touched, dear stars above its almost like a soft wave of pleasurable warmth washed over him.

 

Sans eyes train themselves on Papyrus as he holds the amber soul close. Its amazing really, any touch, flick…anything and his brother reacts in such a wonderful way. Papyrus watched his brother with half mast eyes, Sans brings the soul to his mouth and gently blow a breath upon the shivering soul within his hand.

Sparks of ecstasy traveled up Papyrus’ spine, “O-oh, stars” Gasped the lanky skeleton, he quickly covers his mouth, embarrassed by his reaction.

Sans gazes at his brother with starry eyes, a smile slowly growing on his face. 

“Wow, Papy you sound-“

“N-No, we… lets, lets just get this over with.” Papyrus quickly spoke as his body shivers with want.

Sans chuckles, “As you wish, Papy.” Sans tone is sensual as his takes both hands and begins to rub small circles within the center of Papyus’ soul – using his thumbs.

 

“A-ah!” Papyrus keens as his back arch, his whole body suddenly and quite vibrantly coming to life – his eyes began to glow with the same amber light as his soul.

Wowzers, Papyrus just has no idea how amazing he looks to Sans. The way he’s straining so hard not to fully enjoy this, but the way he’s panting and the way those hungry sockets are looking at him. Mmmm, it makes San’s soul shudder with want.

Sans could feel his fingers starting to drip with liquids from the soul, its almost syrup like. Sans eyes, ever exploring, looks as it slowly drips from between his fingers. Papyrus watch -almost in a trance like focus, Sans lets out an innocent hum as his blue conjured tongue ran long his left fingers,

“Mmm, Papy, y-you tastes so _good_.” Purrs Sans as he looks towards Papyrus with hazy eyes.

A strong tremor goes through Papyrus’ body, he muffles his wanton moan by clasping his hands over his mouth, “S-Sans, p-please” Whines Papyrus as he tries to look everywhere else but Sans. He didn’t want him to see, he didn’t want Sans to see how he fights against his face contorting in such bliss.

He did not want his little brother to see how absolutely disgusting his big brother is.

 

Its so sweet, at least to Sans, Papy’s soul nectar taste _so_ sweet – just like the honey he loves so much. The stout skeleton could feel his body ache with a heated itch with each lap against Papyrus’ soul. The taller skeleton’s muffle moans and cries are driving Sans up the wall – he wants more, he wants to hear Papyrus moan out his name without his hands covering it.

“It’ll be okay, Papy” Sans pause his actions, to give comfort to his brother along with slightly teasing him. By the way Papyrus whines and glances towards Sans, the short skeleton could tell that Papyrus is ready for more.

Hooded blue eyes train on his writhing brother, he let his summoned tongue trail along side the dripping Soul – he feels Papyrus’ magic buzz with excitement against his tongue, relishing the sensation as it not only sent tingles through his magic oral appendage but along his shuddering discs of his spine. A moan of pure pleasure rips its way past Papyrus’ hands

“Oh, Fuck! S-Sans!” Cries out Papyrus as he lurches forward, hunch over and gripping Sans space theme bed sheets.

The lost skeleton could no longer control his body, his hips begin to shift – runting himself against the mattress; his hips speed and motion matches with Sans lewd tongue. Drool could be seen trailing down Papyrus chin, sockets held nothing but lost, lust and a touch of inebriated mirth holds contact with Sans heated gaze.

Oh, goodness!

Oh, Wowzers!

Oh, stars above!

The look they hold seem to hit Sans deep within his core, his soul and body throb with just as much sexual hunger as Papyrus’ soul. More! More! Sans wants to see his normally composed brother become unravel even more.

Maybe then Papyrus can see how badly they both need this… need each other….

Sans could feel his soul race as Papyrus begins to babble – Sans name being the only clear thing he is saying. Papyrus’ hips now thrusting begging for some sweet friction for glow within his paints. Sans is holding back the growing urge to throw himself at his heat crazed brother, this needs to end soon – the closer Papyrus gets to his climax the more Sans felt lethargic – thanks to Papyrus strong musk.

“Ommmnn” Sans groan as he slips the drench amber soul into his mouth.

 

That feeling, that mind blowing sensation of pure ambrosia like ecstasy enveloping him, Papyrus could do nothing gut quake and grip Sans bed sheet as an orgasm rip through him.

“FF- **FFUUUUAACCK** ”

 

Papyrus soul erupts within Sans mouth, he tries his best to swallow, no, drink up the almost hot syrupy liquid. Only to have some dribble out from the corners of his mouth. Both brothers huff and pant within the darkness of the room – poorly illuminated by the glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling and walls.

“Tha…that” Papyrus swallow some air, “That was a bad i.. idea.” he simply states.

Blue heart eyes hooded and haze gaze towards his brother’s recuperating form, he let his mouth open slowly. Papyrus’ soul awkwardly floats out and return to its owner.

 

“Only…a onetime thing, relax, Papy” Spoke Sans he tone slightly dripping with arousal.


End file.
